Maze Runner (He’s Mine)
by EmmiesCorner206
Summary: You had just arrived in the Maze and you start to fall in love with Newt. But drama starts to happen between you 2. What happens next?
1. The Glade

Chapter one: The Glade

Movement. That was all I could feel. I was to unconscious to wake up, I was just too scared to. Suddenly everything stopped. Then I felt the light hit my face. Suddenly I heard a people speaking when I was knocked out.

"What do you see?" A voice shouted.

" It's a girl. Quite beautiful if I do say so myself." Another one said.

Then, I felt some sweep away a strand of my hair away from my face. I started awaken and the first person I saw was a boy. He had caramel colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. I got scared not knowing where I was, and had a lot of questions.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"You're in the Glade, I'm Newt." He said.

"Kenna" I replied while I was trying to stand up.

I got a little off balance then I fell, but Newt caught me. I had no Idea why I was having a hard time standing.

"Be careful there Greenie." He said in a strong British accent.

"Is she okay?" A voice said from above.

I looked up and saw a bunch of guys staring down at me. I clenched on to Newt's arm. I had never been with so many boys in my life. In fact I didn't remember anything at all when I came here.

" It's okay Kenna, they won't hurt you." Newt said to me.

I believed Newt because he was the only one I could trust so far. I was still very confused about what the "Glade" was but I knew I would get it sooner or later. When Newt brought me out the box all I could see was 2 girls. I was too scared too talk to anyone but Newt. Everyone just stood there and stared at me. Then Newt pulled me away from the group and we started to have a conversation.

"Look, I know you are a bit freaked out right now but you will get used to this place eventually." Newt explained.

"What do you guys even do here anyway?" I asked.

" There are Gladers and Runners. The Gladers stay here to take care of the Glade. While the Runners run in the Maze." He said.

I looked down at my clothing and it wasn't really fit for doing any running or doing any thing in the Glade. I asked Newt if there were any extra clothes that I could wear just so I could fit in. He told me to wait until tonight so I can get changed.

Night came and I was in the meeting hall. A girl came in. She had ginger colored hair all tied up in a ponytail.

" Hi, I'm Laila and Newt told me you wanted a new look." She said.

" Look in the trunk to see if there is anything that you would like to wear." She also explained.

I looked in the trunk and saw a lot of cool looking clothes that I could wear. I chose to wear a grey colored tang-top tied in the front. Denim short shorts. A green army button-up cardigan. And some cool leather fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. I walked with Laila to the bonfire everyone was having, and she introduced me with my new look. All the boys started to stare at me like I was some kind of goddess or something.

"You guys, leave her alone and stop making googly eyes at her." Newt shouted.

I sat down next to Newt by the bonfire. I he complimented me on how cute I looked and I started to blush. I he started to point out who everyone was and what they did.

" That's Gally our leader, Minho one of our Runners, Laila one of our Gladers, and one of our greenies Thomas." He introduced me to everyone.

As we kept on talking we slowly started to develop feelings for him.


	2. He’s Pretty Cute

Chapter 2: He's Pretty Cute

Seriously? I asked myself. I don't even know anymore. I just sat there staring at the fire while I was thinking of Newt. His Cute caramel hair. His cute British accent and adorable smile.

Kenna's POV

" Come on and get up." He commanded. " Why?" I asked in curiosity. " I want to introduce you to Gally, just to see how he reacts." He joked. " Not trying to make him jealous, are you." He just stood there and started to giggle. He extended his hand and pulled me up. " Kenna, this is Gally. Gally, this Kenna." Newt said. " Nice to meet you shank." Gally said happily. Minho started to laugh. " Sorry Gally, but Newt already called dibs on Kenna." Minho joked.

Newt started to blush in front of me. " Sorry Minho, but there is nothing going on between me and Kenna." He said with a giggle. I knew that there was something I had to do to make all the boys laugh. I had to make up an excuse to leave. " I'll be right back, I am just going to look for some snacks in the kitchen." I said. As I started walking towards the kitchen I lightly kissed Newts cheek. "Ooooooooooo." All the boys joked as I walked away to the kitchen.

Newt's POV

I started to grow feelings for Kenna. She was so bloody cute, even her giggle made me blush sometimes. Her lovely dark brown hair and her angelic like eyes. I just decided to introduce her to Gally and the next thing she does is kiss me on the cheek as she heads to the kitchen. As I touched my cheek and looked back at her walking away, all the boys started to laugh, even Laila and Teresa laughed. I wasn't embarrassed, I was just shocked, a girl has never kissed me before. I decided to follow her into the kitchen to see if she was even telling the truth, or if she even had feelings for me.

Kenna's POV

I kept a promise to myself that I would get a snack from the kitchen. I could tell that Newt was following, but I didn't really care. I looked around in the kitchen and couldn't find anything. " What the bloody hell, was that for?" He said as he interrogated me. " What, the kiss? It was just a tiny kiss on the cheek." I said with confusion. " You know what? We'll talk about this tomorrow." He said. He was so cute when he was angry.

The next morning, I woke up to see Newt working on the garden. I fixed my clothes and went to talk to him. Then without a warning, Gally and Minho pulled me to the side to talk to me about my job choice. "So are you going to be a Glader Kenna." Gally asked. "Oh, shut up Gally. She totally wants to be a Runner." Minho insisted. Then I decided that I shouldn't have to stay here all day, and it would be interesting to be a runner. I was still thinking as they were fighting. Newt pulled me to the side and rescued me from Gally and Minho's little debate. "So, what are you planning to be?l he asked. I don't know I want to help you in the Glade, but I also want to be a runner.


	3. A Glader and A Runner

Chapter 3: A Glader and A Runner

Kenna's POV

"Are you sure I can be both?" I asked Newt. "I don't know, why don't you ask Gally?". I walked up to Gally, and him and Minho were still fighting. "Um, guys why can't I be both?" I asked. They stared at me for a second( which was kind of awkward) but they made their decision. "Sure, but you have to run when needed, okay?" Gally explained. "She has to take the test though Gally." Minho reminded him. Gally decided to make me race up against Minho. I started at the starting point and everyone was watching. I watched as Newt and Thomas gave me a thumbs up. "GO!". We started to run. Minho was ahead of me, but then I started to catch-up. We both came across an obstacle. Minho jumped over, then a reflex of mine kicked it. I just did a flipp over the freaking log that was in my path! Me and Minho was tied up. I was so close to the finish line and I started to be

ahead. Then I crossed the finish line. "Whoopee!" I shouted. "Congrats! You just became a part-time Runner.

A ran up to Newt and gave him a big hug. "Not only do I get to work with you, but I get to be Runner!". " Your the first person I've ever seen who is super excited about this." Newt said. Thomas came up to me and also gave me a congrats. Night came and a bonfire/party got started. Newt made me try this weird drink but it looked like something from the sewer. I had no where to sleep any more because my hammock got ruined. Chuck accidentally ripped it. Then we were all starting to get bored, until Laila asked me if I could sing. "I don't really sing that much." I said embarrassed. "Just sing something from the heart." Laila convinced me. I tried to think of a song, then it came to me.

I started to hum a tune to get me started. When I started to sing, I felt a rush of happiness over me. Newt was sitting next to me and started to hold my hand. The song I was singing was about making your own world and following your dreams. After I finished, everyone started to clap. I stood up and took a bow. Then a high pitched scream started to go through my head. It was so painful, only all the girls heard it. Newt tried to calm me down and tried to talk to me, but I had no idea what he was saying. The noise was like loud nails screeching on some wooden board. It got to the point where it got so painful I Me, Laila, and Teresa started to cry. Newt looked at me and he was tearing up. Then I started to fade away, and he next thing I know is that I black out.


	4. Black Out

Chapter 4: Black Out

Newt's POV

Kenna has just blacked out, unlike Laila and Teresa. But it was weird because Kenna was the only who fainted.

For Teresa and Laila the noise stopped for them. We had brung Kenna to the medjack to see if he could help. I stared at her with a little piece of my heart broken. I hated to see her like this. "She'll be unconscious for a little bit, but we don't know for how long." He explained. All I wanted to do is to sit down and never leave her side. I sat down in one of the chairs and held her hand.

Kenna's POV

After I blacked out all I could see was that I was in a blank room. Next to me was a woman with blonde hair showing me images of things I had no idea had existed. I was scared half to death, I didn't know what was happening. All I wanted was to see Newt's face, and that's all. I screamed at myself to wake up. "Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" I kept on shouting. Then I awoke, next to me I saw Newt sleeping in a chair peacefully holding my hand. I sat up and saw that I was in the homestead.i got bored so I decided to fidget with Newt's fingers. Eventually I fell asleep, which wasn't really bad. Then I heard someone come into the room, it was Thomas. "Newt, wake up." Newt woke up still seeing me asleep. "I know you don't want to leave here but Gally called everyone for a meeting." Thomas explained. Newt nodded and stood up. He kissed me on the forehead and before he left the room I needed him to know that I was awake. "Wait for me." I said sleepily. He turned around as he saw sit up. "How long have you been awake" he asked. "I have been awake for the past 2 minutes Thomas was here." I explained. I stood up and as we both headed to the hall, Newt put his arm around me. We entered the hall, and everyone started to stare at me. Newt and I decided to go sit down by Minho.

"This meeting is about what happened to Kenna and the other girls." Gally explained

The girls explained what they heard and it was the same thing as I heard.

W.I.C.K.E.D

"How's our experiement?" Ava Paige asked. "Doing well." Janson replied. They said as they looked at photos of Kenna and Newt. "We have to make her brother go there eventually." Janson demanded. Ava looked at him and shook her head. She thought that Kenna wasn't ready to know. "Give her time first." Ava said.

Kenna's POV

After the meeting ended I walked back with Newt to the garden. "I like someone Newt." I said. Newt stared at me with shocked eyes. "Who's the shank?" Newt asked. I knew he was trying to mask his anger, so that's when I knew he was jealous. "Can't tell you, it's a secret." I teased. I giggled as I saw his hands ball into fists. "Tell me!" He yelled. I went up closer to his face as I said. "It's...you." I said. "Me?" He asked surprised. I laughed as he looked at me with a confused face. "I always liked you Newt. Wait, let me rephrase that. I love you." I explained. "Well, I love you too." He replied. He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

W.I.C.K.E.D

"Everything is according to plan." Janson reported. "We don't know that. Put code 19 tonight in one of his dreams." Ava commanded. "Why?" Janson asked. "We need to know if what they saw is true." Ava explained.


	5. Code 19

Chapter 5: Code 19

Kenna's POV

It was nighttime and everyone had just finished dinner. It was cold that night in the Glade, so I decided to sit by the fire. It was freezing and eventually I started to turn into an ice cube. Newt saw me freezing, so he ran to his room and grabbed a blanket and snuggled with me by the fire. "Aww, you guys are such a cute couple." Minho joked. "Oh shut up Minho, Newt just wants to be a good friend." Gally said. He was probably jealous of me and Newt together, so he probably decided to make an excuse.

I got tired so decided to sleep with Newt in the homestead because it was warm. Chuck was such a good kid and fixed my hammock. As I was sleeping I dreaming of the blonde woman speaking to me. "Don't worry Kenna, we'll take good care of him." She promised. I saw her walk away with my brother. I didn't want to loose him, but there was nothing I could do to save my little brother. A guard grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away. Then I saw myself in the same white room,with the same woman standing there. I was probably 15 at this time.Then a guy came into the room and smiled, it was Newt. What was he doing here in my dream? "Go with him Kenna." She said. I grabbed Newt by the hand and we left the room. I watched as my 15 year old self walked down the hall way with Newt. Then we ended up in the fancy Garden. It was much more fancy than the one I the Glade. I watched myself kiss Newt on the lips. I was shocked, I didn't remember this happening at all in my life. "I love you so much Zack." 15 me said. Who the heck was Zack? Then it finally clicked. Newt isn't his actual name. His real name was Zack _Newt_ on. He was named after Isaac Newton.

I woke up from that weird dream, and saw Newt awake too. But he was having a panic attack. "Newt calm down." I said. I cupped his hand to my cheek. His breathing was worse than I thought, it was fast and unpaced and he was shaking. I gently swept his hair out of his eyes, and layed my hand on his cheek. Then I did what I had done my dream, but this time I kissed him slightly. His breathing slowed down and he kissed me back. I leaned out and his breathing was back to normal. He grinned, "How'd you do that, you're not a medjack though?"He asked. I thought if you could hold you breath for more than a second then it will be alright, I thought if I kissed you..." I was a bit embarrassed so I looked down at my hands. Newt smiled.

" You should kiss me again". I looked at him and leaned closer, I thought no one is watching so it'll be okay. We smiled sharing another kiss.

W.I.C.K.E.D

"How did code 19 go Janson?" Ava asked. "It worked perfectly Miss. What's next?"Janson reported. "Wait for my word, but for now we have to restore what this place needs." Ava explained. "And What needs to be restored?" Janson asked. "Hope". Ava said

Kenna's POV

The next morning I was really tired, I woke to see Newt smiling at me while he was playing with my hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up love." Newt apologized. "It's fine as long as I get to see your cute face." I said. We fixed our clothes and walked outside. "Guess what Kenna, today you get to start to be a runner." Minho announced. Minho guided me to the map room and showed me the model of the maze. "Are you good at memorizing things?" He asked. "Yeah, I have amazing memories." I said. Frypan made us some amazing sandwiches for our journey. When we were getting ready, Minho thought I should have a weapon, so he gave me an knife. We were ready to run into the Maze, but before I left, I kissed Newt on the cheek and waved him goodbye.

Me and Minho started to run, then we had a fork in the road. "Where now girl with great memory." He asked. I stood there and looked st the Maze just so I could remember the model. "We go to the one on the _left_ , because I'm always _right_." I joked. "Nice pun" Minho complimented. We ran through the left part of the Maze.

Newt's POV

I watched as Kenna wavedgoodbye to me, and all I could think is "Be careful." I was working on chopping the wood until the box started to come up.

"Gally, Alby! We got supplies!" I yelled. We went to see what we got, and saw a guy. Thomas looked at me and helped bring him up. He looked like Kenna but younger and a guy version. "Hey there shank what's your name?" Laila said intruding. "Stop flirting with him Laila." Gally commanded.

"My is Noah." He said. "Wait, how old are you?" I asked. "14"he replied. Everyone got back to work and Alby started to show him around. I was thinking about what Kenna would say or how she would react to this.


	6. Noah

Chapter 6: Noah

Kenna's POV

It was starting to get dark so me and Minho decided to get back. Minho forgot where we came from, but my memory was perfect. And we all came back in one piece. As we left the Maze I ran straight to the Map room just to fix the Maze model. Newt came in watched me fix the map.

"You're so cute when you are concentrating." He said in the background. I finished after he completed his sentence. "Your lucky I'm done adjusting the model, so I don't have to yell at you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "We got a new Greenie today" Newt said. "What's the lucky person's name." I asked. "I'll tell you later at the bonfire". Newt said as he kissed me.

Me and Newt arrived at the bonfire and I saw the new Greenie. I stood there frozen staring at him. "Noah?" I asked starting to to tear up. "Kenna, you're alive!" Noah yelled as he ran toward me. We both shared on big hug as I started to cry." You two know each other?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, he's my little brother." I explained.

Newt pulled me to the side to have a conversation. "You didn't bloody tell me you had a brother." Newt said. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was real until today." I explained. We started to have a fight about us telling everything to each other.

"I don't have to tell you ever single thing or detail Newt!" I yelled. I knew that Newt was just trying to be a good boyfriend, but it got a little out of hand. The next morning I was still a runner, so I memorized the map so we could go get ready for the run.

I said goodbye to Noah, and ran into the maze. "So what happened between you and Newt?" Minho asked. "We just had a fight." I explained. Then a griever came out of nowhere and tried to attack Minho. I made myself as bait and lured the Grieve to a deadend. I brought by knife out and tried to attack it, but it was too late. I was already stung. Minho heard my blood curdiling scream as I got stung. Minho got the griever and made it fall off the cliff. Minho picked me up bridal style, and carried me to th enterance. I could still walk so I told him to put me down and walk the rest of the way. Then we running back to the entrance to the maze. We were so close until a griever did an ambush on us while we were half way back. "Minho Run!" I yelled as we both ran. Then, I fell as we were 20 feet away from the entrance. I looked the griever in the eyes as it stung me again. "No!" Minho yelled as I started to fade away. Then, I heard some type of metal falling as I fell unconscious. "Kenna whatever you do, don't fall asleep." Minho said as he was picking me up. I tried so hard to keep myself awake, but it was so hard because I just wanted to rest peacefully and close my eyes.

Newt's POV

I was in the Map room thinking about our plan to get out until I started to hear the gates close. I ran outside as I saw Minho pacing; I started to look around and didn't see Kenna. "Where is she Minho?" I yelled. All he did was point at Gally carrying Kenna's body to the medjack hut. I didn't think twice when I was walking towards the hut, but Minho stopped me. "You don't want to see her Newt." He warned. I shook my head as I rejected his warnings. "What happened?" I asked . "S-she got stung twice." Minho stuttered. Now I was really worried; I barged in to the room as I felt my heart broke. I saw Kenna on the bed with her shirt lifted up only revealing her stomach. I saw two big bruises with veins around the area stung.

"Did you give her the serum yet." I asked impatiently. "Yeah we did, but we probably need to give her the second one." Clint said. I watched them as they injected the serum in her arm. I thought it was all my fault; Minho and Thomas came over and everyone left. "It's not your fault Newt." Thomas said. "Yes it is!" I yelled. "Well then, what did you do wrong to make Kenna be in this state?" Minho interrogated. "I was the one who started the fight. I was the one who didn't stop her from becoming a runner. I was the one who let her go in the Maze in the first place!" I yelled. Thomas and Newt stared at each other for a second and finally understood what I meant. "It's not your fault, it was her decision to go in there. She just wanted a little break away from here." Thomas explained. I looked at them and walked out of the room; I couldn't stand it anymore so I just sat there with a knife in my hand thinking of what I should do with it.

Author's Notes:

Hey Guys it's me, so I got really angry at my self because I forgot to add Alby!

So, I had to make "Captain Gally" into their leader. But, poor Newtie he didn't deserve to blame himself. Also, sorry I haven't been posting for a long time. But, what will he do to himself with that knife. But that cliff hanger though with Noah! I have giving it a lot of thought of which actor should play as Kenna. I was choosing between Lily Collins or Christina Masterson. But I know who would play Kenna's brother Noah though. I thought of

Jack Dylan Grazer (AKA Eddie from IT). Sorry it took so long posting this. Just that I started to get a bit obsessed and started to read other Maze runner Fanfictions. See you next time!


End file.
